that road again
by RfRtRiLy
Summary: Travis has to deal with stuff teenage boys have to deal with, girls more specific girls, Lily. and stuff most boys don't have to. chapter seven last chapter!
1. Default Chapter

That road again

A/N setting, beginning of you choose, you loose. Lily's about to kiss Travis again in this story pretend she never pulled away so that never happened and all. But Ray still comes into the room.

Disclaimer: I do not own RFR I wish I did but if I did I'd make them show me the new episodes before anyone else, and they'd let me watch them acting and put me on set. I do not write for RFR my stories will never be episodes (well duh) but if I did I would be so happy to see my name on TV I can see it now but my dream will never come true Ido not know the cast personally although I know someone who does... actually two people one knows Nathan c and the other knows all them. But I have seen the cast. And I did write in a story Audrey's last name was Quinlan earlier this summer before I saw a grade, a class, a lifetime and it said her last name was Quinlan and in a story I made them be partnered in lit. And they ended up being partnered but I didn't send it in. maybe they broke into my comp. J/k

Story name: that road again (might be changed but probably not)

Rating: G

Pairing: possibly no one possibly T/L most likely trily

-DD

Lily rested her hands on Travis' collarbone and kissed him. There was a noise coming from the door but they didn't notice. "What is going on here?!" the person yelled/shouted. Lily and Travis could both tell it was Ray but didn't pull away since they had forgot how much he hated them kissing. "HELLO? Is anyone going to answer me?" Ray asked again. They ignored him. Ray walked over to them and pulled them apart from each other. "Sorry Ray, did you say something?" Lily asked. "Yeah I asked what is going on here" Ray replied. "Well uh... never mind" Lily said walking to the couch. Lily was looking around the room but was trying to ignore Travis and Ray. Lily got up and left since Travis and Ray were arguing.

As she got outside Robbie was sitting on the bench-like square thing he had been sitting on. Lily sat down beside him. "I blew it big time," Lily said not realizing Robbie was beside her. "Blew what?" Robbie asked. Lily then noticed Robbie was beside her. "I kissed him again" Lily replied. "Travis or Ray?" Robbie asked. "Travis" Lily replied. "Well why?" Robbie asked. "I don't know, I was just doing what my heart told me" Lily replied. "Are you sure it was your heart, not your head?" Robbie asked. "I don't know" Lily replied. "Well did you hear a voice saying, no Lily don't do it or something like that?" Robbie asked. "No" Lily replied. "Must o' been your heart then" Robbie said back. "Wait, I heard Audrey's voice and how mad she was when she yelled at me then I'll forget about you but wasn't don't do it" Lily replied. "Sounds like it might of actually been your heart" Robbie said. "But Ray, the second Ray came in my heart said 'you might want to stop now' but I didn't I continued, tell me I'm nuts" Lily replied. "You're not nuts, maybe you should of just let go" Robbie replied.

It was the next day at school, the cafeteria was out of butterscotch pudding and Lily had lit With Audrey next. Lily's new least favourite subject was lit. Only because she had that with Audrey. Lily didn't think French was that bad and thought about taking it for the rest of high school. Travis was in her French class so that would be a reason why she liked it. Lily didn't find bio. That good even if it was with Ray but the frog and worm dissecting part Lily hated. Lily had a frog when she was little so that was why Lily didn't like dissecting them. Travis walked over to Lily and sat down beside her. "Hey lil" Travis said throwing his orange up and down in his hand. "Hey trav" Lily said back. Travis started to eat and Lily did too. He paused for a second to look at Lily. Lily then could feel Travis staring at her then she looked up from her tray and looked at Travis. "Lily, I'm sorry abou-" Travis started but got cut off by Ray. "Hey guys," he said sitting down beside Lily and pulling his chair so he was closer to her. Lily slid her chair back to where it was beside both of them but a bit closer to Travis but not on purpose. "Guys, guess who talked to me?" Ray asked. "A fish, an animal that's just the same brain level then you" Lily said. "No, you guys ready for this River Pierce" Ray said happily. "River, nice one man" Robbie said. "What's the deal with river pierce?" Travis asked. Robbie pointed at Lily, which meant, tell him. Lily put her arm around Travis' shoulder then pulled him closer. "What's the phrase I'm looking for that means, hot, mysterious and all the good stuff, besides Travis strong? That's right river pierce," Lily said. The bell rang. Lily got up and walked to her locker to grab her books, Travis followed her. She still had an arm around his shoulder. They walked off to her locker to grab her books.

She grabbed her Julius Caesar book and headed to literature.

A/N I know it's a lot like a grade, a class, a lifetime mixed with you choose, you loose but it was good in my opinion and I hate most things I write. And this is my first actual RFR fic, actually my first fic that someone has read besides my friends and I. Read and review I need to know what you think.

-DD


	2. leave, get out

That road again

**A/n r&r I don't care if you tell me it stunk badly just tell me what you want to see in future chapters. Also if you notice I don't always stop paragraphs at the right time but it's summer, I deserve a break.**

Lily was starting to leave the hallways to get to the station but got stopped by someone. "Randy, randy wait up" the girl called. Lily could tell it was parker since parker was the only one who called Lily parker and Lily recognized the voice. "Hi parker" Lily said. "Wanna go to Mickey's or somewhere to listen to RFR?" parker asked. "I'm busy, sorry," Lily said. "K, talk to yeah later?" [Parker asked. "I'll call you tonight" Lily said. "See yeah" parker said skipping away. As Lily got to the hangout only Travis was there, he was sitting outside reading a book on Buddha. "Hey trav" Lily said sitting beside him. "Hey lil" Travis said back. It was 3:55, Ray and Robbie had been using walkie-talkies in the hall again so they had detention and Lily and Travis had to run the show without them. "Now for quotations from Smog" Lily said into the mic. Travis started quoting dead guys and people Lily had never heard of besides Buddha. The show soon ended and Lily grabbed her headphones that she forgot there yesterday and her Jojo cd. She was singing along with leave get out. "I've been waiting all day uh for yeah babe, so wont you came sit and talk to me, tell me how we're going to be together always. I hope you know this late at night; I hold on to my pillow tight, think of how you promised me forever. I never know that anyone could make me feel this way, now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to saaayay. Get out, leave, right now, it's the end of you and me. Too late, now, and I can't wait for you to be gone. Cuz I know, about her, move and I wonder why, how I bought all the lies. You said that you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time. Tell me why you lookin' so confused, when I'm the one who didn't know the truth. How could you ever be so coooold. To go behind my back and call my friend. Boy you must of went and bumped your head, because you left her number on your phone. So now that you promise anyone maybe I'm the one to blame, to think that you would be that one, well it didn't work out that way. Get out, leave, right now it's the end of you and me" Lily sung. Travis stared at her strangely. She took her headphones. "What?" Lily asked. "You listen to a someone singing about someone cheating on them?" Travis asked. "Yeah its leave get out by Jojo" Lily said. "Ok then" Travis said.

**A/n if you couldn't guess, I got the Jojo cd the other day so leave get out is stuck in my head but it's a good song. R&R**

**Dd**


	3. Ray and Audrey?

That road again

**A/n r&r. thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'll triple check it this time (last time I wasn't wearing my reading glasses, so I might not have noticed.) I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer then the second, but I was tired when I wrote chapter 2. I'll continue writing this for what could be forever (no I won't just until ideas run out) anyways enjoys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, I never will, I don't know the phone number or e-mail address of any of the people in RFR. I don't work for RFR in any way; I'm still in junior high I don't have a job, period end of sentence. I don't own anything (besides everything in my room and cd player and walkman and my story)**

Lily was walking in the halls with Travis standing beside her, if Ray were there he'd say way too close to each other since she had her arm around Travis' shoulder. "Tired" Lily said sleepily. They arrived at her locker and Lily laid her head on Travis' shoulder and tried to get to sleep there but was soon interrupted by Ray. Hello Lily, freak boy" Ray said happily. "Wow, you seem like you're in good mood to be talking to me" Travis said. "Well who wouldn't be? I have a date with, you ready for this one? Audrey" Ray said. "Congrats, I guess" Travis said. "Are you sure she doesn't think you're someone else?" Lily asked. "I'm sure, she was looking at me in the eye" Ray said. Robbie walked to them silently. "Well with you two together, I might as well of asked a girl out" Ray said. "We're not going out, Ray" Lily said. "Boo!" Robbie shouted behind Ray who shrieked which caused everyone to laugh. "Not funny!" Ray yelled. Audrey walked up to them but ignored Lily. Everyone except Ray was still laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face" Robbie said. "It was priceless" Travis said. Lily had started calming down but was still a bit laughy. "hey Aud" Ray said. "hey Ray" Audrey said. Kim passed them. "I've got to go, to uh... I forgot my math text book" Robbie made up. He walked to where Kim had headed to. "I thought math was that way" Ray said. "must be taking a different way" Lily said. "Lily, there is no different way" Travis said. "maybe he's uh... he might have to uh.. do something before getting his text book" Lily made up. "d'you know something I don't?" Ray asked. "yeah, French" Lily joked. "I know French perfect" Ray said. "what's dog in French then?" Travis asked. "une chat" Ray said. "un chien" Lily corrected him. "so I don't know what dog is, I know what bye is" Ray said. "then what is it?" Lily asked. "Audrey, what's bye?" Ray asked. "not telling" Audrey said. "Bonjour" Ray said. "au revoiur is the answer, ray » Lily said. **(a/n « that is the new thing for quotation marks, my computer isnt allowing me to do the quotation marks anymore ï**.) The bell rang for seventh period, the last class of the day. As Lily was heading to RFR she was walking slowly tossing a rock up in the air while looking at the sidewalk she was walking on. A girl passed her, Audrey. Lily sighed as Audrey walked beside her since they were gonig at the same speed. Lily dropped the stone and sighed again. Travis ran up to her. « hey Lil, hey Audrey » Travis said. « hi » Lily and Audrey said silently at the same time. « what's wrong? » Travis asked. « Everything » Lily replied. « is this about the other day? » travis asked. Lily turned around then looked at him. « what d'you mean? » Lily asked. « I mean the other day, when you know happened » Travis said. « why do we always have to talk about this? This time it wasn't a mistake » Lily said. Travis gave her a confused look. « what I'm saying, ray knows, he probably already blurted it out to Robbie like when Robbie blurted about it the first time » Travis said. Audrey had been listening to the conversation. Lily stopped for a moment and so did Travis and Audrey. »Audrey, where are you going? » Lily asked. « wherever you are » Audrey said.

**A/n i have'nt updated for a while and my computer edit/grammuation (grammer punctuation) isn't working so yeah... r&r. And I know the chapter was pointless but...**


	4. the fight

That road again

**A/n school ï I have a billion ideas running through my head as I sit in English, French, music, whatever subject and they get out of my mind by the time I sit down at my computer at like 3:30 what's with that? Anyways so I need some time to refresh my mind and think of whatever I was thinking of as I was singing 'girls and boys' in French class. K got it hope you enjoy. And I've switched documents so I shouldn't have the quotation mark problems or grammuation and spelling like in my last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, I wish I did but some dreams won't come true. I don't act for RFR (wish I did) and I don't write for RFR and I'm not a producer, supervising producer director, writer, I don't own the cast or characters, I _have_ talked to Nathan carter before (lucky me) but for less then a minute and Kate Todd said 'thank you for coming' to me and my friend hung out with the cast for a day.**

Then (two seconds ago) "wherever you are," Audrey said

NOW

"What if I don't know where I'm going?" Lily asked. "You have to know, you're going there, anyways it looks like you're headed to Mickey's" Audrey said. Lily looked at Travis who was stopped right behind her. "Maybe I'm going somewhere else," Lily said. "Where else would you go?" Audrey asked. "The... park, yeah the park I was just about to go there with Travis" Lily made up. "Why are you acting all shaky?" Audrey asked. "Because I just am today, you know with exams coming up and track" Lily said. "You don't do track and it's exams in two months" Audrey said. "But I'm thinking of doing long jump for a change and I start studying weeks before the exams are" Lily said. "Weeks would be in three weeks and you wouldn't have enough time for long jump, you're always rushing out the door at the end of the day and you always make up an excuse why you can't see me from 4-5" Audrey said. "I'm busy, at those times with stuff" Lily said. "But the odd things are, I didn't see you at the RFR warehouse party, and every time I see you during RFR, Shady Lane isn't there" Audrey said. "What are you saying that I'm somehow connected with RFR?" Lily asked. "What were you doing the day of the warehouse party?" Audrey asked. "I was with Travis for most of the day but besides that school, home and places" Lily didn't exactly make up. "Well I'm following you wherever you're going" Audrey said. Ray and Robbie ran up to them. "Beat you!" Ray yelled as he ran up to Lily, Travis and Audrey. "No fair, you got a head start," Robbie said. "K, race to hangout, all of us go!" Ray shouted taking off before Lily and Travis could even think of running. Travis started running then Lily followed him. Ray ran out of breath half way and Robbie didn't bother to even run.

Lily and Travis got to the hangout at the same time. Ray slowly jogged up to them as they sat down. Robbie had started running, Audrey followed him. "Tired, going to die of not breathing" Lily said breathing in and out her mouth. "Breathe in your nose then out your mouth" Travis said. Lily started catching up with her breath and Ray jumped between them. Audrey then walked over and sat beside Ray and Travis. Lily scootched over so she was beside Travis. "So Ray, we still up for tonight?" Audrey asked. "Yup" Ray said. It was almost 4 and Audrey was near them. "Lily, Travis Ray we have to go on, you know" Robbie said. "K, see yeah later aud" Ray said walking inside. Lily and Travis didn't say anything as they walked inside.

Travis walked to his booth and Lily followed. "Lily, you're supposed to be beside Ray" Robbie said. "Yeah, I know I just feel like being in here for a change" Lily said. "K" Travis said. "5-4-3-2-1" Travis said pointing to them. "This is radio" Robbie started. "Free" Ray said. "Roscoe!" Lily and Travis said at the same time into the same mic, the one Travis was wearing. "I'm Question mark, and I'm wondering if two friends go out behind the other two's back, what d'you do?" Robbie asked. "You make them tell the truth," Ray said. "Shady, Smog any other answers?" Robbie asked. "If the two don't know and found out later that's bad, but the two people going out, should tell the other two" Travis said. "Yeah well if one of the friends that doesn't know has a girlfriend and the other friend also does, then why should they be so concerned. Yeah, I know it's bad to go out behind people's backs and-" Lily started but got cut-off by Ray. "Making out, kissing or anything like that behind people's backs shady and Smog" Ray said angrily. "We'll be right back after this song" Travis said flipping the switch to play somewhere I belong by linkin park. They waited until they were safely off air before talking. "What'd they do this time?" Robbie asked. "Kissed, she had her hands on his collarbone, not a pretty site and they didn't even pull apart when I came in" Ray said. "Ray, you can't control Lily or Travis' reactions if they decide to do that, that would be their decision" Robbie said. "Well can they make the right decisions, not the wrong ones? Or maybe wrong ones, when no one's around" Ray shouted. "Shut up Ray" Lily said. Ray looked at her odd. Lily started to have tears dripping out of her eyes. "This is all your fault strong" Ray said. "My fault? You were the one who brought it up," Travis shouted back. "Well you were the one who kissed her," Ray shouted. "Well you were the one who came in," Travis said. "Well you knew Ray liked her Travis, things were finally back to normal after your little thing what ever you want to call it with Lily, your break up with Audrey Lily's friendship with Audrey, and us all being friends again, now Ray probably hates you more then usual and all that" Robbie said. They sat in silence until the song ended when they went back on air. "That was somewhere I belong by Linkin Park" Robbie said calmly. "And some people in the room need to find somewhere they belong" Ray said staring at Travis evilly. "Thanks Pronto, but I found somewhere a while ago" Travis said. "What? Breaking peace?" Ray asked. Lily got up and left. "Now another song, in the end by linkin park, this is now linkin park minutes," Travis said. Ray got up and chased after Lily who had ran outside.

"Lily! Lily wait up," Ray said running to Lily. "Leave me alone" Lily said. Audrey had been waiting outside the whole time and hadn't heard a thing. "Lily, you have to listen" Ray shouted. Lily stopped then walked back. "To what?" Lily asked. "Look, sorry about directing everything at you and swami bu-" Ray said but got cut off. "Don't call him swami, he has a name" Lily said. "Ok strong but you two really need to make the right decisions in life" Ray said. "What d'you know about right decisions?" Lily asked. "That you and Travis isn't one" Ray said. "Ray, why d'you dislike Travis so much?" Lily asked. "He said hey man to me, he's been taking all my crushes and he's weird," Ray said. "He's not weird, he hasn't took any of your crushes, and hey man doesn't mean anything," Lily said. "Yeah it does Lillian" Ray said walking away. Lily watched him leave then walked back and sat down beside Audrey.

"Hi Audrey" Lily said. "Hi Lily" Audrey said. "D'you hate me?" Lily asked. "Let's see... while I was going out with Travis, you kissed him but I'm now over Travis so why should I be mad at you?" Audrey asked. "I dunno" Lily said. "D'you have any other reasons?" Audrey asked. "No" Lily. "You over Travis?" Audrey asked. "No, you?" Lily asked. "No" Audrey said. Travis started walking outside looking angry. "Audrey, why don't you talk to him?" Lily asked. "Why me? You're one of his best friends" Audrey said. "Ok then" Lily said getting up and walking to Travis. "What d'you want Lily?" Travis asked. "What's wrong?" Lily asked. "Nothing" Travis said. "Seriously Trav, what's wrong?" Lily asked. "Nothing, now leave me alone" Travis said. "Seriously trav, what's wrong?" Lily asked again. "Nothing honest" Travis said.

**A/n what's wrong with Travis? What'd Robbie or who ever's making Travis mad. If you couldn't tell one of my favourite bands is linkin park. And in the end is stuck in my head. And I'm listening to it on windows media. R&r**


End file.
